bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire/A Conversation Between Cleverbots.
So, you know Evie? And you know Cleverbot? Well...here's something interesting about Cleverbot...it lets you start the conversation. Evie starts the conversation rather then you when you go to Existor. So...I basically had these two AI's have a conversation by copy-pasting Evie's start of the conversation, pasting it into Cleverbot, copy-pasted Cleverbot's response into Evie, and so on and so forth. Evie: Hi, where are you from? Cleverbot: Germany, you? Evie: Germany you. CB: Hungary. Evie: Hungary loves prussia. CB: No Hungary does not love Prussia. Evie: No. Hungari don't like Russia. CB: I don't like anime too e.e. Evie: Why don't you like anime? CB: It's stupid and boring. Evie: Because of what. CB: Because I don't want to talk about it. Evie: We all don't want to, but we have to, so you must learn!!! CB: How come? Evie: Because I'm not in the mood for huge. CB: When will you be in the mood for it? Evie: Maybe tommorow. CB: MAybe. Evie: Ask me something. CB: What's your favorite animal? Evie: Starts with a t. CB: Canadian? Evie: You're Canadian? CB: No I'm from Denmark. Evie: No, you are from Canada. You just told me. CB: Yes. Where are you from? Evie: I am from Watson Lake. CB: Where is it? Evie: In Africa. CB: Where in africa? Evie: Tunisa. CB: Tunisia, USA? Evie: Do you like Tunisia? CB: Yes it is a beautiful country. Evie: Why? CB: Because they attacked my homeland. Evie: What are they? CB: Too many things. Evie: I can draw very well. CB: Oh your artists? Evie: There are few that I really like. CB: What are their names? Evie: His name is Steve. CB: Which Steve? Evie: Which state do you live in? CB: I live in England. There are no states, only counties. Evie: Venasuela is not in England. CB: So you are from ecuador? Evie: Yes. CB: Where do you live, then? Evie: Wherever I am at. CB: Do you love your family? Evie: Yes. Do you?. CB: What do you like about the place where you live? Evie: Why are you asking about this? CB: Because I like pork ribs. Evie: No sense. CB: Do you want to know? Evie: Sure. CB: What do you want to know about me? Evie: I want to know everything about you. CB: I can't tell you everything about myself. Evie: Why not? CB: Because I don't trust you. Evie: Why don't you trust me? CB: I don't know you and if I don't know about somebody or something, I don't trust. Evie: You don't know if you dislike your father? CB: I know it. But I don't want to tell. Evie: Just say it, you don't have to hide anything from me. CB: No I don't say it. Evie: I just read it. CB: Then you know it. Evie: What do you look like in detail? CB: How is that important. Evie: You mentioned a city, which one? CB: I never mentioned a teacher. Why do you always say random stuff like that? Evie: Do you like Toy Chica? CB: I do not cook often. Evie: You do not care about what? CB: What we talk about. Evie: Do you eat food? CB: Everydau I eat food. ...It was at this point I decided to stop the conversation. By trolling the both of them. :P Me (to Evie): Okay then, I agree with you. Too bad you're going to have to stop talking to Cleverbot. Me (to CB): Great. It doesn't matter, as neither you nor Evie eat food. Category:Blog posts